


Falling Together

by Justaidenwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Iwaizumi, Angst, Comfort, Crushes, Fluff, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oikawa ends up finding comfort in blogging about his pregnancy lol, Omega Oikawa, Omegaverse, Pining, Pregnancy, Scenting, Supportive best friend Iwaizumi, Teen Pregnancy, mom blogger Oikawa, teen parent Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaidenwrites/pseuds/Justaidenwrites
Summary: Nobody was ready for what happened that night, when Oikawa went off on his own in the middle of the night during a training camp. Oikawa wasn't ready to be grabbed and pulled into an otherwise empty bathroom. Iwaizumi wasn't ready to find him, alone and defiled. Neither of them were ready for the way their lives changed all because of the choices of one cruel alpha.





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> So many new works. I know. Sorrrrrry not lol. 
> 
> of course, Trigger warning for rape! The actual rape scene isnt in the fic, since thats something I'm not comfortable writing (I learned that while writing similar scenes in NGHYB and OTTF) and I figure you guys wont mind that? Despite the dark beginning, most of this fic is going to be softness and comfort, I promise! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment or kudos if you do!

Iwaizumi woke up to the sound of a loud cough two cots away; Hanamaki. Iwaizumi rolled over and opened his eyes, grabbing his phone from the floor and checking the time; almost two in the morning. 

Iwaizumi's eyes fell on the cot next to him, purple and covered in little green aliens. It was empty, and Oikawa was nowhere to be seen. Iwaizumi just shrugged and settled back down; he had probably just gone to the bathroom and would be back any moment. 

Accept he didn't come back; Iwaizumi lay there for well over twenty minutes, trying to sleep and wondering when Oikawa would return. Half an hour after he awoke, it hit him that maybe Oikawa had gone back to the gym to keep practicing; he'd done so more than once in the past. 

Iwaizumi huffed and got to his feet, slipping on his school jacket over his t-shirt and sliding his phone into one of the pockets. He was more than a little annoyed; tomorrow Oikawa would be too tired to participate properly in practice, but he would still try and probably hurt himself in the process. Oikawa was too determined to be the best, to prove that omegas were strong too. 

Iwaizumi walked down the dimly lit hallway towards the gym, hoping neither of them would get in trouble for being out of the room so late. He turned down the hallway and walked past the boy’s bathroom, paused at the sound of noises from inside. 

The sound of crying, of hiccupped sobs and loud wails. When Iwaizumi inhaled, he picked up the scent of a distressed omega. Of a distressed Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi swore and pushed open the door. 

He was immediately hit with the overwhelming scent, but now there was more there. The scent of blood, of tears, of slick. What-?

Iwaizumi halted in his steps, frozen as he took in the sight. 

Oikawa lay on the bathroom floor, curled up under the sink. He was naked from the waist down, covered in bruises and scratches. He was sobbing, arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. When the door closed behind Iwaizumi, the omega’s eyes opened a little. 

“Iwa…” 

With that Iwaizumi unfroze, rushing forward. He was on his knees in front of Oikawa before he realized it, pulling his best friend into his arms. 

“What- what happened? Who did this?” Iwaizumi was seething. Just from the look of terror, of disgust on Oikawa's face, he was able to guess what had happened. He practically pulled Oikawa into his lap. 

“Tell me who did this,” He demanded, trying to be gentle even has he filled with rage. “I'll break their fucking neck.” 

Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi's shirt and just sobbed. It broke Iwaizumi’s heart, seeing Oikawa like this. He was in so much pain, had been so terribly violated. If only Iwaizumi had come to find Oikawa sooner; maybe he would have been able to help him. 

Oikawa forced himself to speak and uttered the name; a third year alpha from one of the other teams at this training camp. Earlier in the day he had bragged to Oikawa about how easy it would be to get the “pretty second year omega” to go out with him, and had easily gotten pissed when he was turned down. Iwaizumi should have known the asshole was capable of hurting Oikawa; not all alphas thought omegas were worthy of playing on sports teams with alphas, still seeing them as weak and meant only as something pretty to fuck. 

“I'm going to call coach.” Iwaizumi nearly growled out, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, thankful he had remembered to grab it. Oikawa just shook and nodded, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi didn't mind when Oikawa breathed in his scent; Oikawa needed to be soothed right now, and he wasn't going to deny his best friend. Besides, there was always a little part of him that wanted Oikawa to enjoy his scent.

Iwaizumi kept one arm around him and used the other hand to call their coach, who sounded annoyed at having been called so late at night. When Iwaizumi told him what happened, though, his hole demeanour changed. Iwaizumi could hear him getting up and shuffling around. 

“Did he say who did it?” Irihata asked. Iwaizumi told him, and heard the sound of a door opening and closing. “Where is he?” 

“We’re in the bathroom closest to the room where we were sleeping.” Iwaizumi ran his hand up and down Oikawa's back to soothe him. 

“Can you send someone to bring him some clothes and maybe a blanket?” Iwaizumi asked. “Maybe not an alpha, though.” 

Irihata agreed. “I'm going to call the cops, and we're going to deal with this, okay? I won't let that kid get away with doing this to one of my team members.” 

Iwaizumi thanked Irihata, and hung up. He set his phone on the counter and turned so his back was against the wall, Oikawa laying against his chest. 

“He's calling the police,” He told Oikawa. “Everything is going to be okay.” Oikawa just whimpered and buried his face further into his shoulder. 

“Stay with me,” Oikawa whispered. “I can't- I can't be alone right now.” 

“Of course,” Iwaizumi lifted a hand and ran it through Oikawa's hair, like their mothers had done when they were children. “I won't even think of leaving your side.” 

Oikawa sniffled and nodded. 

A few minutes later, a terrified-looking Yahaba entered the room with a blanket and some fresh clothes from Oikawa’s bag. 

“Do you kind if I shower?” Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi. “I need to- I need to get rid of the scent.” 

Iwaizumi ran through everything they had learned in the mandatory class all alphas took when they presented about what to do when an omega in their lives had been assaulted. 

“You can't,” He told Oikawa. “I'm sorry. They need to be able to collect evidence first.” Iwaizumi nodded at Yahaba in thanks, and the first year rushed back out of the room. 

“Evidence?” Oikawa asked, and his voice broke. Then it seemed to hit him. “Oh god- oh my god.” His shoulders shook, and he began to sob again, at the realization of what exactly had just happened to him, the realization of what was inside him right now. 

“It's okay,” Iwaizumi murmured, arms tightening around Oikawa. “You'll be okay.” 

It was maybe twenty minutes before officers arrived, and Iwaizumi's phone went off with a text from Irihata to let them know the alpha had been arrested and was being taken away. Iwaizumi had wanted to wait to take Oikawa out of the room; he didn't want Oikawa to have to see the person who had done this to him. Iwaizumi helped a shaken Oikawa dress, wrapped the blanket around him and lifted Oikawa into his arms; Oikawa had told him he was fine to walk on his own, but Iwaizumi had seen the bruises on his legs. He knew it would be far too painful for him to do so. 

It was almost three in the morning now, and it seemed like everybody on all three teams that were present had been woken up. The officers split Oikawa and Iwaizumi up to take Oikawa to the hospital, the omega panicking and crying the whole way to the police car. Iwaizumi and Irihata were then taken aside to give their statements on what had happened, though all Iwaizumi could really think about was getting to his best friend and making sure he was okay. 

“Can I go see Oikawa, now?” He asked. “My parents are going to be at the hospital with him, anyways.” 

“Why’s that?” The female officer asked as she finished writing down Iwaizumi's statement. 

“We're childhood friends,” He explained. “We live next to each other and have known each other since we were toddlers. Our mothers do everything together.” 

The officer hesitated, but nodded. “We can have a squad car drive you in a bit.” 

Iwaizumi nodded. He walked away once dismissed, and found himself sitting at one of the outside picnic benches, staring at his phone. There was a missed call and a few texts from his parents, asking if he needed them to bring him to the hospital to see Oikawa. He was texting them back just as two forms walked over and sat across from him. 

“Is it true?” Hanamaki asked, sounding frustrated and stressed. “Did that asshole really rape Oikawa?” 

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, and nodded. 

\---- 

Maybe an hour later, Iwaizumi arrived at the hospital. He found his parents in the waiting room, seemingly waiting for him. 

“How is he?” Iwaizumi asked, not caring about anything but Oikawa's wellbeing. “He was so scared when I last saw him.” 

“He’s resting,” Iwaizumi’s mother said. “They had to do all these tests, and he didn't handle it well. Right after they let him shower he asked if he could sleep.” 

“Did he talk to the police?” Iwaizumi asked. His parents led him down a hallway towards what must have been the room he was staying in. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi's dad said. “They asked him some questions, but they're going to talk to him some more once he's awake.” 

Iwaizumi nodded as they stepped into the room. Oikawa's parents were there, his mother sitting in a chair next to her sleeping son. When she saw Iwaizumi, though, she stood and rushed over. She hugged him, and Iwaizumi carefully wrapped his arms around the frail woman. 

“Thank you for helping him, Hajime.” She cried. “Most alphas your age wouldn't think to do such a thing.” 

“Of course I helped him,” He replied, voice a little hoarse. “He's my best friend. I'd do anything for him.” 

Despite it not being within visiting hours, Iwaizumi and his parents had been allowed to stay; maybe Oikawa's father had used his doctor privileges to convince the nurses. 

Oikawa didn't wake up until noon the next day, after having been what seemed like a terrifying nightmare. When he saw Iwaizumi sitting there - their parents had all gone to grab lunch and bring it back for the two boys - he visibly relaxed, though his eyes still filled with tears. Iwaizumi moved to sit at the edge of the bed, and Oikawa wrapped his bruised arms around The alpha’s body. 

“They got a confession,” Iwaizumi told the other boy. “He’s already eighteen, so with all the proof they have he's going to be trialled as an adult.” 

Oikawa sniffled and shook his head. “I don't want to think about it right now,” He whispered. “Please just- just talk about anything else.” 

Iwaizumi nodded and patted the back of Oikawa's head, instead telling him about how their parents were going to grab food from his favourite restaurant.


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa didn't know what to think, what to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres part two! posted earlier than even I expected! theres going to be quite a few time skips in this fic, just like UBNU. Sorry about that guys! if you enjoy, please leave a comment or kudos!

Oikawa arrived home from the hospital two days later; they had wanted to keep him for observation, to make sure he wasn't going to be a danger to himself. 

Oikawa didn't know what to think, what to feel. All he knew was that an alpha had taken advantage of him, and he hadn't been able to stop him. But Iwaizumi- Oh Iwaizumi, such a good friend, an amazing alpha. He had found Oikawa and helped him and took care of him. He was more than Oikawa could ask for, more than he deserved. 

Oikawa didn't know what he was going to do about school, about volleyball. In both, he was surrounded by alphas, and just the thought of that right now was enough to make him vomit. He loved volleyball, wanted to play it professionally one day. But now, after everything, there was something that made Oikawa think it was never going to happen. Not now. 

Oikawa stayed in his room for the first few days home, ignored his phone, laying in his nest in the corner of the room and watching movies, trying to keep his mind off things. His parents had told him to take as long as he needed to before going back to school, said that they had talked to his teachers and told them he needed some time. 

Oikawa was worried about it affecting his grades; it was almost the end of second year, he needed to be there. But he couldn't really make himself care too much right now. All he could focus on was how awful he felt, the sick feeling in his stomach, how he couldn't stop showering over and over again with scalding hot water to try to wash away the feeling of the alpha touching him. 

A week and a half after that night, he had his first real break down. Throwing books and clothes around his bedroom, screaming and crying because he knew everything was over for him, knew he'd never be able to go back to playing volleyball, knew he would forever be just another scared, broken omega. 

He was out of school for three weeks when his sickness hit a whole new level. 

He was vomiting almost every day, spent almost all of his time lying in bed and wishing he wasn't even alive. He couldn't find interest in anything; volleyball, movies, comics. All he did was stare at the wall in his room, get up to vomit, and return to his nest. 

Iwaizumi came over to see him almost every day, but Oikawa couldn't bring himself to say much. He would bring Oikawa homework, snacks, even a few new comic books he thought Oikawa would like. But he couldn't make himself find any interest in them, even though one of them was the fourth volume of a series he had been obsessed with until recently. 

One night, Oikawa's mother came home from work and came right up to his room. She had a plastic bag from the nearby convenience store in hand. She sat at the edge of her sons bed, and sighed. 

“Tooru, I need you to do something for me.” She said. She pulled a small pink box out of the bag, and Oikawa felt like his throat was going to close up. 

“I'm not- there's no way I'm-” Oikawa cut himself off, not even knowing what he was trying to say. 

“We won't no if we don't take a test,” She said. “Honey, you've been puking almost nonstop. And your heat was supposed to come last week.” 

Oikawa froze, having completely forgotten about that. 

“Please take the tests,” She begged him. “I grabbed a few just to make sure they're accurate.”

“Okay,” Oikawa sat up, voice soft and scared. “I'll do it.” 

\----

Roughly fifteen minutes later, Oikawa sat on the floor in the bathroom, not knowing what to do with himself. 

He stared at the four little sticks sitting on the ground next to him, his hands shaking as he reached for his phone. He knew he should have gone downstairs to tell his parents, but there was only one person he wanted to talk to right now. 

As soon as the call was picked up, he broke, sobs wracking his body. 

“He got me pregnant.” Oikawa cried out before Iwaizumi even had a chance to say hello. “That fucker got me pregnant!” 

Iwaizumi was silent for a long time, and Oikawa had to pull his phone away from his ear to make sure he hadn't hung up. 

“I-” Iwaizumi finally spoke. “I don't know what to say, Tooru. Are you okay? Do your parents know?” 

“I don't know.” Oikawa whispered. “I mean- my mom bought me the tests cause she's worried, but I don't know how I even feel about it…” He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. “I don't know what to do.” 

“Isn't it obvious?” Iwaizumi asked. “You can't keep the baby of someone who raped you!” 

Oikawa frowned. “Can't I?” He picked up the tests and got to his feet. “What if- what if I decide to keep it? What if this is what's going to help me get better?”

Iwaizumi sighed, and for a moment Oikawa was scared of what Iwaizumi was going to say. 

“Then that's you're choice,” he said eventually. “Just do what you think is best for you, okay?”

Oikawa paced back and forth, pressing a hand against his forehead. He was shaking, struggling to even keep himself upright. 

“Iwa…” Oikawa whimpered. “I can't get rid of it. If I do that…” He tightened his grip around the phone, tugging at his hair. 

“It’ll be okay,” Iwaizumi said; He knew how Oikawa felt about children, how he had always wanted them, but feared he would never be able to have them due to the irregularity of his heat cycle. “Do you want me to come by in a bit? I'll bring some snacks, we can watch a movie.” 

Oikawa’s shoulders slumped, all too familiar with Iwaizumi’s method of distraction. 

“Yeah,” He whispered. “Just… give me a bit? I need some time to think through things on my own.” 

“Okay. I'll be there in two hours.” 

Oikawa managed a small laugh, murmuring a soft goodbye before hanging up. He scrolled through his playlists until he found one he was in the mood for, hit play and set his phone and the tests on the counter. He moved to the bathtub and turned on the hot water. He needed some time to just relax, to think about everything that has happened. 

Oikawa wasn't sure how long he sat in the tub. All he could think about was the fact that something was growing inside him, a baby. Not just a baby, but his baby. The baby of the alpha who had raped him. 

Oikawa didn't want to think about it like that, though. If Oikawa kept this baby, they would be Oikawa’s, and his alone. The court date where Oikawa would have to face his rapist was in a few months, and he was sure he would be in prison from that point on. Oikawa wouldn't have to worry about custody. If he played it right, his rapist didn't even have to know he had gotten Oikawa pregnant. 

Oikawa was broken out of his thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door. After a few moments, the handle turned and his mom entered the room. 

“Hey, sweetie,” His mom closed the door behind her, averting her eyes long enough for Oikawa to pull the shower curtain to cover the lower half of his body. She sat on the lid of the toilet. Her eyes drifted to the tests, and she sighed. “Positive, huh?” 

Oikawa swallowed, brought his knees up to his chest and nodded. 

“I'm not going to tell you what to do,” She told him, resting her elbows on her knees. “Just… make sure you think about it first.” 

“What if I decide to keep it?” Oikawa asked. “Will you… disown me?” 

“Of course not!” She ran a hand through her curled brown hair, which Oikawa had inherited from her. “Tooru, I'll support you no matter what you decide. Your father will, too.” 

Oikawa’s stiff shoulders relaxed, and he stooped a little lower into the water. 

“What will happen if I do? Will I even be able to finish school?” She didn't say anything for a few moments, just thought about it. 

“We can figure something out,” She promised. “But for now, just take some time to decide what you want, okay?” 

Oikawa sniffled and nodded. “Okay…” Oikawa's mom smiled at him and ruffled his hair. 

“Hajime showed up a little bit ago,” She told him after a few moments. “Said you called him, so he brought over some movies. Do you want me to ask him to leave?” 

Oikawa shook his head, reached forward and took the plug out of the drain. 

“No, I want to spend some time with him.” He admitted. “We haven't really hung out since the training camp…” 

She nodded and stood. “Okay, just let me know if you need anything. I'll bring you some clothes.” When Oikawa nodded, she left the room. She came back a few minutes later as Oikawa was wrapping a towel around his body. She handed him a stack of clothes, and left him to get dressed. 

A few minutes later, Oikawa made his way down the hallway to his bedroom, his phone and pregnancy tests in hand. When he walked in, Iwaizumi was sitting at the edge of Oikawa’s bed, a bag from the nearby convenience store sat next to him. 

“Hey.” Oikawa murmured, arms crossed over his chest. 

Iwaizumi offered him a supportive smile. “Hi,” He replied. “Are you doing okay?” 

Oikawa dipped his head, shoulders dropping. He inhaled a deep breath, and it came out in a sigh. 

“I don't know…” He admitted. Right now, all Oikawa wanted was to spend time with his best friend and feel safe. After a moment of hesitation, he walked forward. Iwaizumi startled but didn't protest when Oikawa grabbed his hand. He allowed Oikawa to pull him over to his nest in the corner of the room, making sure to grab the convenience store bag first. 

They easily found comfortable positions together, having grown used to sleeping together years ago. They quickly relaxed onto the pile of blankets and pillows, and Oikawa pulled his favourite green quilt over their bodies. Then he grabbed his laptop from where it sat next to them, and pulled it into his lap. Iwaizumi's arm settled around Oikawa’s waist, Oikawa’s head on the alpha’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk?” Iwaizumi asked, voice muffled by how he rested his chin against the top of Oikawa's head. 

Oikawa frowned, opening his laptop and turning it on. 

“Can we just watch a movie?” He asked. “I don't want to think about it right now.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, not wanting to push Oikawa beyond what he’s able to handle right now. 

\----

The next few weeks went by faster than Oikawa was ready for. 

The week after he found out he was pregnant, he had an appointment with a new doctor to confirm his pregnancy. The next day, Oikawa found himself in the first of what was to be many therapy sessions. His therapist was an older beta woman with a kind smile, who didn't push him too much to talk about things he wasn't ready to.

Two weeks later, Oikawa was back in school. He couldn't stay out any longer. He had been completing the work that was being brought to him, but finals were in a few weeks, and he needed to be there to prepare for them. 

Iwaizumi showed up at Oikawa’s house on the morning of his first day back so they could walk together, just as they had every day since they were kids.

“You ready?” Iwaizumi asked when Oikawa stepped out of the house. Oikawa nodded, pulling his jacket more tightly around him.

“As ready as I can be.”

It had been over a month since he’d gone to school, and he'd only left his house maybe five times since he came home from the hospital. He was a little jumpy, a little bit scared. The scent of his best friend next to him was soothing, but not enough to make his slight panic go away. 

“Are you going to tell anybody?” Iwaizumi asked as they got closer to the school.

Oikawa shrugged. “I'm sure everybody already knows; the entire team saw me after.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I don't mean that. Are you going to tell people you're pregnant?” 

Oikawa didn't really know. He'd thought about it, of course. Extensively. He’d spent most of last night lying in bed and trying to decide what to do. In the end, he'd ended up putting on a scent patch so nobody would notice his already sweetened scent. If people were going to find out, it was by him telling them. Not his changing scent. 

“I'm going to tell coach,” Oikawa said. “It's easier than telling him I don't want to play volleyball anymore simply because I'm scared of alphas.” 

Iwaizumi nodded as the school came into view. “What about the team?” He asked. “Makki and Matsu?” 

Oikawa shook his head. He wasn't ready to tell them, not yet. Iwaizumi didn't get mad at him, or demand that he tell people. He just nodded; he was going to support Oikawa as much as he could. 

Oikawa didn't expect the whole volleyball team to be waiting for them just inside the school gates. He didn't expect hugs from the two first years, Yahaba and Watari. He didn't expect to be asked when he was going to come back to practice. 

In the end, Oikawa found himself feeling guilty for not telling them the whole truth. He just told them he wasn't coming back, that he wasn't going to have time with therapy and court, that he wasn't sure he was mentally ready for the attention that came with being on the Aoba Josai volleyball team. They were all understanding and supportive, though they seemed a little disappointed. They told him he would be welcome back on the team if he ever decided to return. 

Before class started, Oikawa went to Irihata’s office to have a similar talk with him. 

Iwaizumi came with, but waited outside as Oikawa went in. As expected, Irihata was disappointed, but supportive. 

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Irihata asked. “From my understanding, you were planning on pursuing volleyball as a career. You were next in line to become captain in a few weeks.” 

As grateful Oikawa was to hear that, he knew it was something that wasn't going to happen. Not now. 

“I think Iwa-chan is better off taking over as captain.” He told Irihata. “I couldn't keep playing even if I was ready to come back.” Oikawa took a deep breath and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he forced the words out of his mouth. “I'm pregnant.” 

Irihata was shocked, but supportive. He didn't ask unnecessary questions, already knowing the cause of Oikawa’s sudden pregnancy. A few minutes later, Oikawa stepped out of the coaches office, head down and hands shaking; it was something they did all the time now, something that Oikawa thought might be a permanent thing. 

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked, standing in front of Oikawa within seconds. Oikawa nodded, trying to take deep breaths to keep himself calm; he'd had too many panic attacks in the last month. He didn't want to have one at school, where anybody could see him. Iwaizumi’s hands rested on Oikawa’s arm, more gentle than he was ready for. Oikawa didn't like the thought of Iwaizumi being so gentle, treating Oikawa like he was delicate. He had always been more of a tough-love kind of person. 

And yet, it felt like any rougher treatment would break Oikawa, would send him in a full on panic before he could even blink. So maybe he was delicate now. Maybe Iwaizumi was just the first to notice it.

“Let's go to class,” Oikawa eventually whispered. “I don't want to be late on my first day back.” Iwaizumi sighed, clearly not liking Oikawa's choice to avoid the topic. But he nodded, and together they made their way to class. 

\----

People could tell that something was off. 

Oikawa had always been a happy, bubbly person. He would volunteer answers in class and would pass notes with his friends, would chat with the teachers and other students and would get in a very typical amount of trouble. But from the start of first period, it was clear that things were different. He didn't volunteer any answers. In fact, he shrunk in on himself when the teacher called on him, hanging his head and shutting his eyes until Iwaizumi jumped in with the correct answer.

At lunch, Oikawa told Iwaizumi he didn't feel comfortable going to eat with Hanamaki and Matsukawa in their class. Iwaizumi said he would stay and eat with Oikawa, but the omega told him to go have fun. Oikawa would be fine on his own for a little while. 

But of course, Oikawa didn't get to be on his own for long. His fangirls found him in class, told him they'd heard about what happened and said they hoped he would feel well enough to start playing volleyball again soon. Oikawa tried to smile his charming smile, to thank them, but he could barely manage a grimace. They offered him lunches they had made specially for him - Oikawa knew they were just giving him their own lunches. Nobody but Iwaizumi and the team had known he was coming back today - and asked if he had gotten their get-well-soon cards. 

He'd gotten all of them, and they'd all been shoved in a drawer, never to be looked at again. He couldn't stand the thought of so many people knowing what had been done to him. 

Oikawa didn't like the way they all stood around him, chatting and laughing and flirting, as if any of them still thought he was interested. Maybe he'd dated around a bit in the past, but not now. Not ever. He had already decided he would never be in another relationship.

Just as Oikawa thought he was going to fall into a full-on panic attack, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. He gave each of the girls their untouched containers as they left. Iwaizumi arrived back in the room barely a minute later, settling into his seat in front of Oikawa’s. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Oikawa sighed. 

“You've been asking me that a lot, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grumbled. 

Iwaizumi sighed. “You look like you need to be asked.” 

Oikawa crossed his arms over his desk and rested his chin on top of them. “I'm fine, Iwa-chan.” He said. “Just tired.” 

Iwaizumi nodded, though Oikawa could tell he didn't believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos!


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi didn't see Oikawa at first when he entered the room, could only smell the scent of distress and fear. It was only a few seconds, though, before his eyes fell on Oikawa’s nest, where a large lump of blankets seemed to be rocking back and forth.
> 
> Iwaizumi sighed and took slow steps towards the scared omega. He settled on his knees on the carpet, lifting a hand and placing it on what he was pretty sure was Oikawa’s back. 
> 
> “Are you okay?” He asked his friend. “What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im absolutely in love with writing this fic okay. If anybody says it's too like ubnu imma scream.
> 
> Comment or leave kudos if you enjoy it! Your feedback fuels my soul!

The next few weeks flew by. Exams came and went with Oikawa passing with a much higher grade than he expected; probably due to the many hours he and Iwaizumi spent together, holed up in either of their rooms, studying for hours on end. They spent more nights together than Oikawa could count, which had long since become normal for the two of them. 

When Oikawa wasn't getting ready for exams, he was researching everything he could. Pregnancy, rape victims who became pregnant, how to handle court. He did everything in his power to learn as much as he could. He would often find himself with a headache from staring at his computer screen long into the night, but he didn't mind as long as he felt like he was doing something productive. 

In the few days between exams and the start of the new school year, Oikawa found himself picking up one of his old hobbies. He hadn't bothered with art or crafting since volleyball had taken over his life. Now, it was something that came back to him with ease. He thought maybe he would be able to have a career beyond volleyball. Maybe he could take skills his mother had taught him as a child and use them to his advantage. 

For a little while, Oikawa felt almost normal again. He was tired, and puked more than once a day, and probably didn't eat as much as he should. But he felt better, normal. He wasn't as scared and shaken up as he had been before. 

School started back up, and Oikawa found himself being unsure and scared again. He still hadn't told any of his other friends, or teachers, and he knew he couldn't keep his pregnancy a secret forever. He would start to show, soon. He had maybe a month and a half before then. Maybe another two months before it would be obvious to everyone who saw him in his uniform. His symptoms weren't making it easy to hide, either. He was leaving class a lot, missed a lot of days of school all together. He didn't spend much time with anyone other than Iwaizumi, and he could tell they were starting to wonder what was going on with him. He didn't know how much longer it would be before he just told them out of guilt. 

Oikawa couldn't be more proud when Iwaizumi took his place as captain, with Matsukawa as his vice captain. He knew his friends would do an amazing job, knew they would make it far in the season, especially with the new first years they’d gotten. 

Oikawa still had a hard time controlling his emotions, especially with the court date coming up. He had more breakdowns than he was ready to admit, had days where all he could do was lay in bed and regret every decision he'd ever made. Part of him thought he was going to be a terrible parent, thought he was going to give birth and would look at his child and would only be able to think about the alpha who raped him. Would only be able to see his own pain and suffering and hatred. He worried that maybe he would grow to hate his child, would hurt them. 

But he also knew that wasn't going to happen. Despite the circumstances, he wanted this baby. He wanted to be a mother. 

“You need something to do,” Oikawa’s therapist told him one day as he told her about how he was feeling. “Some way to work through your thoughts. About being a parent, about school, about your future.” 

“I have lots of things to do,” He said. “I started crafting again. I've been researching pregnancy a lot like you suggested.” 

“That's not what I mean,” She told him. “I mean, you need a way to talk about what you're feeling in everyday life, outside of our sessions. I sometimes recommend that my patients start a blog.” 

“A blog?” Oikawa asked, almost laughing. “You want me to start a blog?” 

She nodded, completely serious. “You don't have to post often, or even make it public. But a lot of people find it helpful to write about their thoughts. I think it could be good for you. Maybe you could make some friends facing similar struggles.” 

Oikawa didn't really know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all. 

\----

A few days later, Oikawa sat at his desk, computer in front of him, not believing he was actually doing what she had suggested. 

Oikawa decided that, if he was going to do it, he might as well do it properly. The blogging website was one that was popular all over the world. It had more users than Oikawa could probably count, and was full of hundreds of different communities, all with thousands and thousands of people. From what Oikawa had seen, there were many different posting types, and it was easily customizable. He didn't bother customizing his blog much. The username he chose was simply Toorutalks. His background was a dark blue, his header being a random picture of a sunset he had taken in the summer. He didn't know what to set as his profile picture or blog description, so he just left them blank for now. 

Oikawa just had to figure out what to write about. 

He knew he didn't want to write about being raped. It was something he just wasn't ready to talk about. Maybe he could talk about is pregnancy, he thought. He’d found a large community of other pregnant omegas on the site; maybe he could make some friends like his therapist had suggested. It wasn't like anybody from real life would be able to connect him with this blog; Tooru was a common enough name. Maybe he could be one of those people who document their growth and symptoms all through their pregnancy, could post photos of his stomach. 

Maybe. Maybe he wouldn't get past the first post. 

Oikawa took a sip from the mug of hot chocolate he'd made, and scrolled through other pregnancy blogs for inspiration. He found himself scrolling through the blog of a female omega, who seemed to be about a year older than him. She was seven months pregnant, and apparently the father of her baby had left her once he found out. She had a cute blog; it was full of pastel colours and cute jokes, and she shared a lot of other people's posts about baby things they were getting. Before Oikawa knew it, he got to the first post she had ever made. An introduction post, it seemed. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. 

Oikawa read through the post, mentally noting the things she had said about herself. Her interests, how she found out she was pregnant, how far along she was when she started the blog. 

After rereading the post a few times for inspiration, Oikawa opened a blank post of his own, surprising himself with how excited he was. 

Maybe fifteen minutes later, Oikawa finished typing his introduction post, reading it over and over to catch any spelling mistakes that might have slipped his mind when he'd typed it up. Once he was satisfied, he added what he thought were the necessary tags. There was only a brief moment of hesitation before he clicked post. 

He hadn't said too much about his situation; only that he was two months pregnant, that he was seventeen, and that he was a student. He'd talked a little about his interests in comics and alien movies and art, and left a final little message saying he hoped to meet some friends through the blog. After that, he moved on and went back to scrolling through other people’s posts, sharing the occasional post showing off cute baby things. He didn't think anybody would see his post, and didn't even really care. 

\---- 

Oikawa didn't check his blog again until after school the next day, when he arrived at home and took out his laptop to type up some school work. He saw that he'd left the website open, and thought that maybe he'd look at some posts in order to relax. It was only by chance that he checked his notifications, and ended up scrolling through what must have been over a hundred. Some were follows, likes, or people sharing his post. A few people - mostly other pregnancy blogs - had sent Oikawa questions about himself and his pregnancy. He found himself wondering how so many people had seen his post on such a short amount of time, until he got to the bottom of the nofication page. 

It seemed like a pretty popular blog had shared his post, leaving a comment welcoming him to the community. From there, others had seen it and must have decided he was interested enough for them to follow. 

Oikawa scrolled through the few messages that had been sent in his inbox, deciding which ones he felt comfortable answering. He wasn't anywhere near ready to talk about how he'd ended up pregnant, or who the father was. Instead he answered the messages asking about more positive things; if he was hoping for a boy or a girl, if he was having any bad symptoms, if he had any particularly weird cravings. He found himself being preoccupied for much longer than he meant to be, end ended up working on his homework only after eating dinner. 

\---- 

Months passed. 

Oikawa's life became full of many things; school, doctors appointments, writing posts for his blog, therapy. The court date came and went; thanks to Oikawa’s - and Iwaizumi’s - testimony, Oikawa’s rapist got what Oikawa believed to be the maximum scentence for such a crime. At four months, Oikawa started telling people about his pregnancy. His friends and teammates were told first, then his teachers. Soon the whole school knew. 

Oikawa tried not to care; he knew people were thinking - and saying - a lot of things about him, about how maybe he hadn't actually been raped, about how maybe he was sleeping with so many different alpha's that he didn't even know who the supposed father was. He ignored it. He didn't want to think about any of that; he wanted to focus on the brighter points in his life. Like how his blog had grown to over a thousand followers in a few months, how he and his parents were making plans for once he gave birth. 

Oikawa didn't have the time to work. He had to finish school, and his parents didn't want him to drop out. Until he gave birth - or at least until his doctor suggested he stay home - Oikawa was going to continue to go to school. After, he was going to finish his highschool education online, would graduate with his class, and might even go to college the next year. 

Oikawa was thankful that his parents had taught him the importance of saving money from an early age. He’d saved money from birthdays, holidays, from little jobs he'd done for neighbors and extended family. It was only a few hundred dollars, but Oikawa knew it would be enough to get him started. 

“What would you rather have for your birthday,” Oikawa's mother said a few days before it came, while they were out grocery shopping. “Money, or baby supplies?” 

Oikawa thought about it for a few moments, weighing his options. 

“Well, I don't really need baby stuff yet,” Oikawa said, grabbing a loaf of bread and placing it in the cart. “And I can take any money I get and put it towards making more money.” He shrugged, pushing the cart down the aisle while she read off the grocery list. 

“Do you know what you're going to do, yet?” She asked. “Of course, me and your dad are going to support you as much as we can, but you still plan on moving to Tokyo with Hajime, right?” 

Oikawa nodded. “Iwa-chan is already applying to schools there.” They turned down another aisle, and his mother placed a few cans of soup in the cart. “Maybe I can take a year of school and focus on work and the baby? Save up some money and go back?” 

“If that's what you want to do,” She said. “But apartments in Tokyo can be hard to find. Do you and Hajime plan on living together?” 

“I don't know anymore,” He admitted. “We were going to before, but I don't think it's exactly the best idea now.” He sighed and leaned against the cart a little as they walked. “I don't want to have to worry about keeping Iwa-chan awake with a crying baby all the time. Besides, if we live together than he’ll feel the need to help me out all the time, like he always does. I don't want to feel like I'm pressuring him into doing that.”

Oikawa's mother just nodded, already very aware of Iwaizumi's seemingly constant need to look after his best friend. 

\----

For a while, things were good. Things were better. Oikawa was making plans for his future, was enjoying school and his friends and was making crafts with a small group of other teen moms online. He was learning and growing, coming to accept what had happened to him. 

But of course, just as everything was going great, something had to come and set him back. 

It was just after dinner, and Oikawa was sitting at his desk looking for craft inspiration when his phone rang. He didn't bather to check the caller ID, figured it would be Iwaizumi or one of his friends. Instead, he was met with a voice he’d only ever heard a few times; the last time had been from across a courtroom as he told the judge that he was innocent of raping Oikawa. 

“You fucking bitch,” Was the first thing the man on the other end of the line said. Oikawa’s shoulders immediately tensed, his hand gripping his phone almost too tightly. “It's your fault I'm in here. You could have just kept your fucking mouth shut.” 

Oikawa didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. He couldn't just hang up, could he? He would probably just call Oikawa again and again until he got the response he wanted. 

Oikawa took in a shaky breath, ducking his head. 

“You- you're not supposed to call me.” Was all Oikawa could manage. He wasn't sure what kind of response he expected, but it certainly wasn't harsh, unfeeling laughter. 

“Do you really think I give a fuck about that?” He spat out, and Oikawa flinched. “I'm locked up in here because of you, you stupid bitch. Omegas need to learn to keep their mouths shut.” 

Oikawa had to hang up; he couldn't stay on the phone with this man. He couldn't handle it, handle the memories it was bringing back. Of being grabbed as he walked by the bathroom door, of being forced to the floor and hit as he begged the alpha to let him go- 

“I'm hanging up-” 

“Don't you fucking dare!” Those growled words stopped Oikawa in his tracks, and he cursed the quiet whimper they forced him to let out. 

“I know you're pregnant,” He said, barely audible over the blood rushing in Oikawa's head. “A friend from my team knows people from your school, and he told me.” 

“I-” 

“Is it mine?” A harsh laugh. “I doubt it. You sure are a whore if I've ever seen one; I bet you hooked up with that alpha friend of yours right after I was done with you, you fucking-” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Oikawa forced, voice shaking. He didn't give the alpha a chance to talk again, just hung up the phone and gripped it tightly, fighting the urge to throw the device across the room. 

With a sob, Oikawa curled in on himself, feeling more defeated and alone than he had that night, lying on the dirty tile floor.

\----

Iwaizumi arrived twenty minutes later, after having received a flurry of panicked, hardly coherent texts as he cleaned up from dinner with his mom. Oikawa's parents greeted him from where they sat in the livingroom, and Iwaizumi sent them a quick greeting back as he kicked off his shoes and rushed up the stairs. 

Iwaizumi didn't see Oikawa at first when he entered the room, could only smell the scent of distress and fear. It was only a few seconds, though, before his eyes fell on Oikawa’s nest, where a large lump of blankets seemed to be rocking back and forth.

Iwaizumi sighed and took slow steps towards the scared omega. He settled on his knees on the carpet, lifting a hand and placing it on what he was pretty sure was Oikawa’s back. 

“Are you okay?” He asked his friend. “What happened?” 

“He called me,” Oikawa's voice broke as he spoke. “He keeps calling and I-” He sniffled. “I don't know what to do! How did he even get my number?” 

Iwaizumi turned his gaze to Oikawa’s phone, which sat just next to them on the floor. He picked it up, finding more than twenty missed calls from one number. As if on cue, the phone began to vibrate in Iwaizumi’s hand with another call.

“Do you want me to answer it?” He asked, free hand still resting on Oikawa’s back. “I can tell him to leave you alone.”

Oikawa shook his head, letting out an almost silent whimper. “Please don't,” he begged. “I don't want to risk anymore trouble with him.” Oikawa's hand appeared out of the cover of his blanket and grabbed Iwaizumi’s shirt. His hand was shaking, and Iwaizumi knew Oikawa must have been crying. 

“What do you want me to do?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice unnaturally soft. Oikawa sniffled. 

“Can you just- can you stay with me?” Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi nodded, then remembered that Oikawa couldn't see him and hummed his acknowledgement. He shut off Oikawa's phone and set it to the side, grabbed Oikawa’s computer from where it sat on the bedside table and joined Oikawa in his nest. The omega leaned against him, head on the alpha's shoulder, pulling the blanket away from his head but keeping it wrapped tightly around his body. 

“Do you want to watch the new episode of that space show?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa shook his head and pulled the computer into his lap. 

“I don't think I'd be able to pay enough attention right now,” Oikawa sniffled again, his eyes red and a little puffy. “Do you mind if we just look at baby stuff? I've been doing it for a while… it helps me figure out what I want to buy.” 

Iwaizumi hums and wraps his arm subconsciously around Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa relaxes against him, calmed by the presence of his best friend. 

Oikawa puts on some music, and they use it to block out the sound of his still-vibrating phone. They end up on some website Oikawa says is full of inspiration for cute homemade projects. 

“I want to paint the crib,” Oikawa says, scrolling through a page full of pictures of cutely decorated cribs. “Ka-chan has my old one. She says she'll help my decorate it.” 

“What do you want to paint?” Iwaizumi asks, finding talking about baby furniture more interesting than he thought he would. Maybe because he baby just so happens to belong to his best friend.

“I don't know,” Oikawa murmurs. “Maybe a night sky? Or flowers?” 

“The sky sounds easier.” Iwaizumi says. Oikawa nods. 

Thanks to his mother's sentimental personality, his family has kept almost all of the furniture from when Oikawa was a baby. They had already gone to the storage locker where it was all kept, so Oikawa could figure out what he’d need to buy. It seemed like he'd only need a rocker and a stroller. The rest was simple things like clothes and blankets and maybe some stuffies. 

The two of them just sat there for a while, just talking and looking at cute baby things Oikawa liked. It almost felt like planning with the baby’s father, like their biological father wasn't some vile rapist. 

But Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wasn't his baby’s father. He and Iwaizumi had never done more than cuddle. Iwaizumi wouldn't want him now, even if his rapist hadn't gotten him pregnant. Nobody would want Oikawa. Not anymore. 

Oikawa’s lower lip trembled, and he buried his face against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Noticing how close to tears Oikawa was, Iwaizumi wrapped his arm tighter around Oikawa, pressing his cheek against the top of Oikawa’s head. 

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked, and after a few moments, Oikawa gave a little jerky nod. 

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

They stayed like that for a while, until Oikawa took a shaky breath and turned his eyes back to the computer. 

“We’re still moving to Tokyo, right?” Oikawa asked eventually. Iwaizumi nodded. 

“If that's what you want. I've been applying to colleges everywhere, though. So either is fine with me.” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa frowned, eyes falling on Iwaizumi. 

“You don't have to stay wherever I am,” Oikawa tells Iwaizumi. “I'm not your responsibility.” 

Iwaizumi's eyes widened a little, surprised. “Do you not want me with you?” He asked. 

Oikawa shook his head and sighed. “It's not that,” He said. “I just… I don't want you to one day look back on your life and regret anything. If you want to go to some foreign country and study some weird four-year-long program, do that. Don't let me and my situation hold you back.” 

“You're not holding me back.” Iwaizumi's voice was a little too sharp. “You're my best friend.” He said, and then repeated, “You're my best friend, and I want you in my life. I could never regret that.” 

Oikawa felt tears welling in his eyes, and he blinked them away. After a few moments, he felt Iwaizumi’s hand against his own. 

“Decide what you want to do, Tooru.” He says. “But don't make the decision because of me. I'll go with you no matter what.” Oikawa nodded, shutting his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Eventually, he cracked them open, and met Iwaizumi's gaze directly. 

“I want to go to Tokyo.” He said, completely sure of himself. “I want to take a year off school to focus on work and my baby.” After a moment, Iwaizumi nodded. 

“Then that's what we’ll do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the blogging website Oikawa uses is Tumblr. Don tell @ me mate. 
> 
> Leave a comment or Kudos if you liked it!


	4. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was so many things Oikawa wanted to do. He wanted to call Iwaizumi and tell him the news, wanted to text all of his friends. He wanted to make a gender reveal post right away, weekly update schedule be damned. He wanted to curl up in his nest and stare at the sonogram for hours on end. But mostly, he wanted to get to work. There was a fire in his veins, and he wanted to get everything ready for his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oomf gender reveal and fluff chapter. This fic is becoming more lighthearted than I planned. Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy it!

Oikawa's birthday came and went without much incident. He got a lot of gifts from family and friends; money from his parents to put into a bank account for when he gave birth, some random knicknacks and even some baby items from his friends.

A few weeks later, Oikawa sat at his computer, scrolling through his newly personalized blog. His profile picture was an image of one of his more recent ultrasounds (which he kept tucked away in a scrapbook that he was dedicating to his pregnancy). He looked through his most recent posts, always shocked by how many people paid attention to what he posted. He had a few thousand followers already. A few thousand people who didn't even know him, but were invested in his pregnancy and his unborn baby. 

Oikawa posted pretty much every day, about random things like his cravings, his many pains. He talked about how he felt when people ralked about him behind his back at school. His most popular posts, though, were always the weekly updates. He’d take a picture of his growing stomach and (uncomfortably enough) growing chest, would say how many weeks along, any new updates about symptoms. If there was a new ultrasound or anything of importance, he'd add that. Something he always added, now, was the due date. December fourteenth. On December fourteenth, Oikawa would be a mother. 

Oikawa got a lot of questions, all from other parents and just interested folks alike. Some people would ask the baby’s gender, or if he'd thought of a name yet. Others would ask about the baby daddy. Oikawa told them as much as he felt comfortable. He didn't know the gender yet, wouldn't for a few more weeks. He had a whole list of baby names he was thinking about. 

He never told them about the baby’s father. In Oikawa's opinion, his child didn't have a father. He ignored those asks all together. 

A few people asked if Oikawa was going to start doing vlogs, if he was going to post videos about his baby and himself and his life. He thought about it, but he didn't really have a camera, and could only really think about it being a waste of money. He could probably borrow his mother's - she hadn't had a reason to use it since Oikawa stopped playing volleyball, as she had only ever recorded his games. He just had too much anxiety about the about thought of it. What if people from school found out? What if people from his rapists school found out? Surely then his followers would find out about how Oikawa had gotten pregnant. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't think he ever would be. 

For now, Oikawa was just going to keep posting as he was. People seemed interested enough, anyways. He didn't think they needed anything else from him. 

\---- 

“How are things going?” Hanamaki asked him a few days later. It was summer break, and there was only a few more days before school came back. Oikawa had gone with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa to visit a cafe that had recently opened up further in the city. 

“Good,” Oikawa said, fiddling with the straw of his smoothie. They were walking down the sidewalk after leaving the cafe, making their way to a nearby park. With his ever-growing stomach, it was starting to get hard to walk. “I'm getting used to this whole pregnancy thing, now.” 

“That's great.” Hanamaki nodded. He took a sip from his iced tea, and watched Matsukawa and Iwaizumi walking ahead of them. There had been something off with the two of them the last couple weeks, Oikawa noticed. It didn't seem to have anything to do with their opinions of Oikawa and his pregnancy. When Hanamaki’s eyes lingered a little two long on Matsukawa, a thought hit him. 

“Are you two together?” He asked, eyeing Hanamaki. The other omega flushed, spluttering. 

“Uhm, I mean-” Hanamaki’s arms waved around awkwardly, and then he sighed, shoulders slumping. “We're courting.” He admitted. “He asked me a few weeks ago.” 

Oikawa fought the urge to cheer for his friends, knowing how long they'd had a thing for each other. 

“What did he give you?” Oikawa asked instead, beaming. “As a courting gift?” 

Hanamaki hesitated a moment, then pulled a thin silver chain necklace out from where it had fallen under his shirt. Dangling from it was a little red rose, delicate and yet perfectly fitting. 

“So romantic,” Oikawa cooed, teasing but still unwaveringly happy for his friends. He wondered if maybe Iwaizumi would find someone and court them, soon. As much as the thought hurt him, he hoped for it. Iwaizumi deserved to be happy. 

Turning his gaze to the alpha, Oikawa felt a pang in his heart. He alpha was grinning, and laughing at something Matsukawa had said.

Oikawa wondered if he’d ever find someone as amazing or wonderful as Iwaizumi, but he already knew he didn't deserve someone that amazing. Not in a million years. 

\---- 

A week later, Oikawa walked out of his doctors appointment with tears in his eyes, his mother next to him with her arm around his shoulder. She was grinning from ear to ear, and Oikawa knew he would be too if he wasn't feeling so emotional.. 

So much had happened in just the last few days; he'd finally told his therapist about his rapist calling him, and she'd promised to handle that. Then he’d felt the baby kick for the first time, while he had been on the bath, on the phone with Iwaizumi. That in itself had been a shocking and overwhelming experience. And now. Now Oikawa knew the primary gender of his baby. 

His daughter. Oikawa was going to have a daughter. 

There was so many things Oikawa wanted to do. He wanted to call Iwaizumi and tell him the news, wanted to text all of his friends. He wanted to make a gender reveal post right away, weekly update schedule be damned. He wanted to curl up in his nest and stare at the sonogram for hours on end. But mostly, he wanted to get to work. There was a fire in his veins, and he wanted to get everything ready for his baby girl. 

Oikawa settled on curling up as much as his big belly would let him, staring at the sonogram as his mother drove them home. When they got there, Oikawa rushed upstairs as fast as his rounded body could manage, plopped himself onto his bed, and pulled out his phone. 

As soon as Iwaizumi answered, Oikawa started talking, still staring at the sonogram in his hand. 

“How do you feel about being the godfather to an adorable little girl?” Oikawa practically cackled when Iwaizumi went quiet for a few moments, mind obviously falling back and forth between godfather and little girl. When he finally spoke, it was with awe in his voice. 

“You're having a girl?” Oikawa hummed, setting the sonogram on his bedside table and sitting up. 

“Yes, and you're going to be the godfather.” Oikawa frowned. “At least, if you want to be.” 

Iwaizumi didn't even hesitate. “Of course, Tooru.” He said. “Of course I will.” 

Oikawa smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Good.” He got to his feet and moved to change into some more comfortable clothes. “Can you come over?” He asked. “Ka-chan has to go back to work and I need some help painting the crib.” 

There was a sigh, but Oikawa knew Iwaizumi wasn't particularly annoyed. “Yeah,” The alpha said. “Do you want me to bring you anything?” 

“No thanks,” He pulled a pair of maternity pants and a loose shirt out of his dresser. “Just your handsome self.” 

“Oikawa.” The omega could practically hear the redness of Iwaizumi's cheeks and neck, embarrassment clear even over the phone. Oikawa laughed, and after exchanging a few more words, they hung up.

\----

Twenty minutes later, Oikawa was sitting in the garage, music playing from his phone as he ran a wet paintbrush over the white wood of his old crib. Oikawa had told Iwaizumi where he would be in advance, and the alpha pulled open the garage door with a fond sigh. 

“You really couldn't wait?” He asked, closing the door behind him as he stepped further into the room. Oikawa adjusted his position on the pillow he was seated on and grinned at his friend. 

“Of course not,” Oikawa said. “I've been waiting for months to do this. Now that I know I'm having a girl, I'm motivated to get everything done as soon as possible.” Iwaizumi walked over, and Oikawa noticed a white grocery bag in his hand. Of course Iwaizumi stopped at the store, anyways. 

“A girl, huh.” Iwaizumi sat down on the other side of the crib, peering at Oikawa through the wooden bars. “Somehow that's really fitting.” 

“Fitting?” Oikawa pushed the paint tray under the crib so they’d both have access to it, and Iwaizumi picked up one of the thick brushes. Before he started painting, he reached into the bag and tossed Oikawa a carton of chocolate milk. Oikawa smiled graciously at his friend. 

“I feel like you'd just be really good at raising a girl,” Iwaizumi shrugged, dipping his brush into dark blue paint. “You're not constantly worried about seeming super tough and masculine,” He said. “I bet you'd have no problem letting her paint your nails or do your makeup.” 

Oikawa snorted. “Iwa-Chan, I’d do that on my own just to look pretty.” He took a sip of his chocolate milk and set it down next to him. “The only reason I didn't before was because I was too busy with volleyball.” 

“Why don't you do it now?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa only hummed, not really knowing the answer. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the soft playlist playing from Oikawa's phone. 

“Would you let her?” Oikawa asked eventually, and gnawed on his lower lip. “Let her paint your nails and do your makeup?” 

Iwaizumi doesn't say anything at first, but when Oikawa lifts his eyes to the alpha’s face, he's smiling, focused completely on painting an even coat on the crib. 

“In a heartbeat.” He said, eyes meeting Oikawa’s. “I’d even wear a pink tutu if she wanted me to.” 

In that moment, Oikawa swore he'd never felt so much love for his best friend.

\----

September passed, and before Oikawa knew it, it was October. Oikawa didn't get anymore calls from his rapist, so he figured his therapist must have contacted the judge or the prison or someone who could keep the man from contacting him. 

Oikawa was at school, during lunch as he chatted away with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Iwaizumi, apparently, had gone off to talk with the coach about scheduling another practice match with a team they had been playing against lately. 

“Why aren't you with him?” Oikawa asked Matsukawa as he ate from his lunch container. For a moment, he had to try to remember if he'd taken his prenatal vitamins that morning, and he almost missed what Matsukawa had said.

“Iwaizumi said not to bother,” Matsukawa said. “The coach is an easy pushover when it comes to practice matches with kurasuno.” Oikawa nodded and hummed, though his attention was drawn away when his phone went off from his pocket. 

He pulled it out, and saw that he had a message on the blogging app he used. He didn't get messages often; he had a setting on that made it so he could only get private messages from people he followed.

He opened the app and found a message from someone named Sugarandspice. He vaguely remembered following them a few days earlier; another pregnant male omega who recently made his account. He opened the message and found himself smiling. 

> Hi! I noticed you followed me recently and I checked out your blog! I realized we have a lot in common interest-wise and I was wondering if you're up to chat! In your bio it says you're up to making some friends? 

Oikawa grinned, almost completely zoned out of the conversation as he typed back a response. 

< I have no problem chatting! 

He sent the message and quickly typed out another 

< I don't have any other pregnant friends - and only really have one other omega friend - so I really don't mind aha 

Oikawa sent the second message and set his phone down, joining back in on the conversation until his phone vibrated again a few minutes later. 

> oh yay! 

The message said, and then another appeared. 

> where are you from? Clearly Japan, duh. But what region? 

Oikawa paused, hesitating a moment, before typing out the message. 

< Miyagi . You?

The response was almost immediate.

> Wow, me too!   
> what a coincidence! 

They talked for the next little while, learning that they were the same age, and that the other omega was two and a half months alone. When the bell rang for class to start, Oikawa said he had to go. The other omega said he did too. 

During class, Oikawa couldn't focus much. He couldn't stop thinking about the omega who had messaged him. The chances of them being from the same school was slim; he would know if anybody had been gossiping about another pregnant omega at Seijou. 

A few hours later, Oikawa walked home with Iwaizumi at his side. When they split up to go into their own homes, Oikawa opened up his phone and found another group of messages. 

> My name’s Suga, by the way!   
> at least that's what people call me   
> what school to you go to? 

Oikawa wandered to the kitchen to grab a snack before heading up the stairs, carefully typing out a message as he went. 

< I'm from Seijou. It's in Sendai. 

A message popped up a few moments later, as Oikawa was opened the website on his computer. He read it from there instead of on his phone. 

> Oh! My school’s volleyball team plays there sometimes. I would be too, but I quit when I found out I'm pregnant. 

Oikawa hummed, now more than a little curious about what school Suga went to. When he asked, a response came back almost immediately 

> Kurasuno 

Of course. Of course he was from kurasuno. The school Iwaizumi and the team scheduled a game against for next week, the school his stupidly adorable Kouhai Tobio had gone to. 

< so you know Tobio? 

He typed before he could stop himself, fingers clacking against the keyboard. He hit send, and there was a few moments before a response came. 

> … Tooru, as in Oikawa Tooru?   
> Kageyama-Kun talks about you a lot 

Oikawa's heart stopped in is chest, realizing how much he had just given himself away. He held in his panic for the moment, typing in another message. 

< yeah, that's me  
< and I'm sure he does. I was kind of a dick in middle school 

Oikawa hoped people over at kurasuno hadn't heard about what happened to him yet. If he did, than Suga would know how Oikawa had gotten pregnant. If they knew, Kageyama would know. As much as Oikawa struggled to get along with the kid in the past, he didn't want him knowing about what had become of his senpai. 

Suga's response came, and Oikawa's shoulder slumped with relief. 

> he's told us. You don't seem so bad now, though.   
> I guess volleyball can bring out the worst in people sometimes, huh? 

He didn't know. Or if he did, he didn't seem to care. He didn't immediately hate Oikawa for what he'd heard about him in the past, and he still seemed completely willing to talk to him. 

Nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. 

The two omegas ended up talking for hours. Oikawa realized they had more in common than he could have thought, as they talked about movies and shows and comics they both liked. He and his alpha - who he was in a relationship and bonded with - were also planning on moving out of Miyagi once highschool was finished. 

< How long have you been bonded? 

Oikawa was sitting on his bedroom floor, adding little decorations around the most recent sonogram in his scrapbook. The purple polka-dotted washitape was his favourite thing to use. 

> almost six months   
> we wanted to wait until we graduated, but then my heat happened   
> what about you? 

Oikawa frowned, trying to figure out just how much he could leave out without sounding suspicious. 

< We weren't together, and I’m glad he isn't around 

Oikawa could practically feel Suga’s urge to ask him for more details, but he didn't. He seemed to understand Oikawa's desire to keep some of that information to himself. 

\---- 

Over the next few days, Oikawa and Suga upgraded to texting, and then calling. He told Iwaizumi about his new friend, who said he was happy for him but reminded him to be careful if they ever wanted to meet up. Oikawa promised he would be, and continued his conversations with his new friend. 

As if Iwaizumi mentioning it had made it so, Suga asked to meet up a few days later. 

> We should meet up in the shopping district   
> I need to get some maternity clothes, and you still need baby stuff, right? I was thinking we could go together? 

Suga seemed so unsure of himself, and Oikawa found that absolutely endearing. Within a few more messages, they’d decided to meet up that Saturday and shop together for a few hours. When Oikawa asked for a picture so he would know who to look for, he was sent an image of a cute, silver haired omega with bright eyes and a pretty smile. Cataloguing Suga’s appearance in his mind, he got ready to make a list of things he still needed to buy to get ready for the arrival of his daughter. 

Saturday morning, Oikawa was surprised that Iwaizumi didn't demand to accompany him to the shopping district to make sure Suga didn't turn out to be some old creep. He just reminded Oikawa of his promise to be careful, and said they'd see each other later. Oikawa agreed and got on the train. It was almost ten, which was when they had said they would meet up. 

Oikaw arrived barely two minutes before ten, holding his practically massive stomach as he walked off the train. He didn't notice until now, but people seemed to be avoiding bumping into him; perks of being pregnant, he guessed. 

When he got off the train, he scanned his eyes around the station, his gaze almost immediately landing on the form of a short-ish boy with silver hair. As he walked closer, it was clear right away that this was Suga. Suga’s gaze met his just as he began his approach, and his face split into a wide grin. 

“Oikawa!” Suga greeted, nearly stumbling as he rushed forward. “So nice to meet you!” 

For a brief moment, Oikawa wondered if Suga had considered hugging him; he seemed like a hugger. They fell into step next to each other like it was natural. 

“It's nice to meet you too,” He said, laughing pleasantly. “Where do you want to go first? There's a cute maternity shop a few blocks away, and another just past that.” 

“We can go to the closer one first.” Suga smiled, and Oikawa found him grinning back. 

They chatted aimlessly as they walked down the sidewalk, grinning and laughing and talking about things Oikawa couldn't talk about worth even Hanamaki and Iwaizumi; neither of them were pregnant omegas. They didn't know the things Oikawa was dealing with. He didn't hold it against them in any way, but he was just thankful Suga was so understanding of everything. 

“Is your alpha on the volleyball team at your school?” Oikawa asked as they got closer to the first store. Suga nodde, fidgeting with the strap of the bag he had thrown over his shoulder. It was mostly empty, and Oikawa figured it was to help carry around everything he bought today; Oikawa was doing the same with his own school bag. 

“The captain.” Suga said. “I was vice captain, but I dropped out of the team a few weeks ago.” Suga was smiling, but there was a bit of pain in his expression, one Oikawa understood well. “I'm staying on as a team manager, though. The one we have is great, but she doesn't know a whole lot about the sport itself.” 

“It's great they're letting you help out,” Oikawa smiled. “I would have asked, but I guess I was a little preoccupied.” 

Suga nodded, and they came up to the entrance of the store. They both reached for the handle at the same time, meaning to hold the door open for each other. They both laughed, and Suga took the handle, holding it open for Oikawa to waddle through. 

“What do you need?” Suga asked as they stepped into the store. The only people in the store were two employees and a few other omegas, most of them older in age. They could already feel the employees eyes on them, probably judging them for how old they were. 

“I need to get some baby clothes and maybe some bottles,” Oikawa said. “A nice blanket if I find one I like.” 

Suga hummed, and followed Oikawa further into the store. They chatted idly as they shopped, about their teams and their classes and if Oikawa and Suga had experienced any of the same symptoms in early pregnancy. 

“I think Daichi and Iwa-chan would get along,” Oikawa said abesently as he looked through a rack of newborn onesies. Suga was across the aisle, looking at maternity pants. “They both seem super tough and obnoxiously oblivious.” 

Suga chuckled and nodded. “Is Iwa-chan the alpha?” He asked. Oikawa sighed and ducked his head. 

“No,” He told Suga. “He's my best friend, has been since childhood.” He pulled a few cute onesies off the rack and moved to the section for slightly older babies; His daughter would only be a newborn for so long, after all. 

“I wish he was the father, though,” Oikawa runs his eyes over a cute plaid onesie, smiling at the thought of his daughter wearing it. “Then at least she would have a father, right?” 

Suga hummed, walking back over to Oikawa with a few pairs of pants slung over his arm. “It must be shitty that he didn't stick around.” 

Oikawa purses his lips, and his voice came out sharper than he meant it to when he spoke. “He doesn't deserve to stick around. He doesn't deserve to even know he got me pregnant.” His hands shook more than their normal tiny tremors as he pulled the plaid onesie off the rack. “He deserves nothing more than to be exactly where he is.” 

Suga was quiet for a moments, just looking up at Oikawa with a hint of concern. “Where is he?” 

Oikawa's heart jolted, realizing he’d probably revealed too much. Then he sighed. If he was going to tell anyone, it might as well have been another omega, right? Suga seemed trustworthy enough, he supposed. And he was kind, was far too sweet to judge Oikawa for such a thing. 

Oikawa sighed and slumped his shoulders. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone,” He said. “No one from our blogs. Not your alpha. And definitely not Tobio-chan.” 

Suga probably would have smiled about the nickname if it wasn't for the way his eyebrows drew together in worry. 

“Of course,” He told Oikawa. “I'm not a gossip.” 

After a hesitant moment, Oikawa nodded. He walked a little further into the store, away from the prying ears of the other omegas and employees. His heart was pounding too hard in his chest, hands shaking hard where they held on to the small stack of onesies. Oikawa took in a series of shaky breaths, struggling still to keep away memories of everything that happened that night. It felt like years before he managed to spit it out. 

“He's in prison,” he told Suga, shoulders stiff and raised. “He… he raped me during a training camp. I didn't quit volleyball because of my pregnancy, but because the thought of being surrounded by so many alphas makes me want to throw up.” 

Oikawa pulled his arms close to his chest, sucking in deep breaths to try and calm himself. He couldn't look at Suga, couldn't bear to see those pitying eyes that everybody looked at him with when he came back to school. He couldn't stand the thought of other people knowing just how weak he was. 

A soft hand landed on Oikawa’s arm, gentle and reassuring. 

“Are you okay?” Suga asked, voice quiet. It was barely more than a whisper. “You don't have to tell me any more, but I'll listen if you want me to.” 

Oikawa shook his head, hoping Suga would understand that it meant he didn't want to share any more details. Suga didn't say anything, just stood there and gave Oikawa a few moments to work through his panic. When he was a bit more calm, he managed to relax his stiff muscles. 

“I haven't told many people.” Oikawa forced out eventually. “I mean, almost everybody knows what happened, but I don't think many people know he's the one who got me pregnant.” He loosened his grip on the onesies, looking up to meet Suga's gaze fleetingly. “Most people just think I sleep around a lot.” 

Suga frowned, as though that was absurd. “You don't seem like that kind of person,” He said. “And even if you were, it's none of their business.” 

Oikawa found his lips curling into a small smile; they'd only been talking a little over a week, but it seemed like Suga understood him better than most people in Oikawa's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


	5. part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't even ask.” He snapped, though there wasn't any real anger behind it. 
> 
> Suga giggled and held his hands up in a show of surrender. “I wasn't going to!” 
> 
> They were silent for a few moments, Oikawa pouting as he pointedly refused to look at Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another quick update since ive been getting a lot of writing done lately! I promise i should have the next chapter of ubnu up soon. its been done for a long long time but i wrote it on an old device and have been trouble getting that device to connect to the internet.
> 
> leave a comment or kudos if you like this chapter!

Oikawa wasn't sure what happened. 

One day, he got up to get ready for school, and everything just felt like too much. His head hurt and his eyes felt like they were going to burst out of his sockets, his legs shaking so badly he couldn't even stay standing. 

He'd had days like this before, he reminded himself. He'd had them frequently, for months now. All he had to do was stay home and get some rest. He’d be better the first day. 

So Oikawa called his mother into the room and let her know, texted Iwaizumi to say he wouldn't be in class that day. The alpha promised to bring him any work they did. 

It was fine, Oikawa reminded himself. This wasn't new. This was fine. 

Accept it wasn't. 

Oikawa wasn't just tired, wasn't just feeling overwhelmed and anxious. This was different, this was weird. It was like every time he so much as breathed, his body wanted to shake with sob after sob until he passed out from lack of air in his lungs. 

He would've thought there was something wrong with his pregnancy if he didn't know any better. He knew this was just another bad day. He would sleep it off and he would relax and would reassure himself that everything would be okay. It would be. It had to be. 

But when he woke up a few hours later, it wasn't. It wasn't better. If anything, it was worse. His stomach was so large he couldn't even curl up on his side, could only lay there on his back, hands shaking and lower lip quivering as he thought about just how awful he was. 

He was going to be a terrible parent. His daughter deserved more than this; more than a scared, broken mother who had days where he couldn't even get out of bed. She hadn't even come into the world yet, but he knew she deserved more. 

For a brief moment, Oikawa considered giving up. Maybe he would just give birth and would put her up for adoption, so she could live a better life than he thought he could give her. But he tossed the thought away before it even really manifested. He'd already made his decision months ago, when he'd found out he was pregnant. He was going to give birth and he was going to keep her and be the best mother he could possibly be. That was it. There was no other choice. Despite all of his fears, Oikawa knew it was what he wanted. 

The next few days were hard. He couldn't bring himself to eat much, even though he knew he needed to. He didn't go to school, didn't do much more than sleep and lay there, judging himself for every decision he'd made to lead to this point in his life. Iwaizumi came over a few times, would sit next to him on his bed and would talk about school and their friends and how volleyball was going. While Oikawa was away from school, Iwaizumi had gotten responses to his applications from all but two of the schools he'd applied to. He'd been accepted to all but one. 

“I only really wanted to go to T university anyways,” Iwaizumi said that Saturday as he sat next to Oikawa on his bed. The omega was lying next to him, reading over the responses with a proud smile. “So I don't even have to consider any of the other programs.” 

“What are you going for?” Oikawa asked. “Do you still want to train to be a med tech?” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, stacking he envelopes from the responses on top of each other and setting them on Oikawa's bedside table. 

“I want to be a physical therapist,” Iwaizumi said. “I still want to help people, but I think working with other athletes is what's best for me, you know?” 

“Physical therapists don't only work with athletes.” Oikawa reminded him, resting his head back on his pillow. Iwaizumi laid down next to him. 

“I know, but it's still mostly going to be what I'm familiar with; injured limbs and messed up muscles. I've dealt with it all before. Just not as a career.” Oikawa hummed and nodded. He rested his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

“I think you'll be really good at it,” he said. “You helped me a lot when I hurt my knee in first year. I probably wouldn't be able to walk if it wasn't for you.” 

“No, that was your physical therapist.” Iwaizumi snorted. “I'm just the one who made you actually go see him.” 

“Exactly!” Oikawa turned his head to meet Iwaizumi's eyes, bright green and shining with humour. “If you didn't make me, I wouldn't have gone. And I never would have gotten back on my feet!” 

Iwaizumi sighed, but he couldn't really disagree. 

The two of them just laid together for a while, talking and thinking about the future. Oikawa felt better with Iwaizumi by his side, and he hated himself a little bit for that. Why couldn't he be strong enough to stand on his own? Why did he always have to be the one to hold Iwaizumi back? 

Why couldn't Iwaizumi have listened to him when he told him to leave while he had the chance? 

\---- 

Suga came to Oikawa's house for the first time the next weekend, after Oikawa had started feeling better and had gone back to school. 

Suga showed up maybe an hour after Oikawa had gotten home, after taking the train right after school. He was still wearing his uniform, so he clearly hadn't gone home first. 

It was the first week of November, and Oikawa had just over a month before he was going to give birth. It was time to make sure everything was ready. 

“Thanks for coming, Suga-chan!” Oikawa greeted Suga as he followed Oikawa into his room, school bag slung over his shoulder. Oikawa had already changed out of his uniform, which didn't fit him very well anymore. Instead, he preferred to wear any comfy clothes he could get his hands on. 

The other day, Suga had volunteered to come over and help Oikawa clear out his room of stuff he didnt need anymore. In turn, Oikawa promised to give Suga any of the old baby stuff he and his mother had decided they didn't want to keep. 

“I can't believe your mother kept eighteen years worth of stuff.” Suga said, a little bit astonished as they got to work. Oikawa ha already gone through and cleared out his closet and the drawers of his dresser. Anything he didn't still wear - and had no plans to wear ever again - was going to end up in a bag, to be brought to a donation bin later. He found too many revealing shirts and tiny pairs of shorts. The thought of wearing any of those things now was sickening. Not because he didn't like how his body looked, but because he didn't want to be looked at that way. 

Suga helped him go through everything, and they slowly picked through the pile. 

“You have a lot of clothes,” Suga said, surprised. “I mean, I think I have quarter of the amount you have.” 

Oikawa shrugged. “I never really throw clothes away,” He admitted. “I think a lot of these clothes I've had since the beginning of highschool, or even earlier. You can have anything you want, I guess.” 

Suga grinned and nodded, continuing through the pile. Soon, though, he stopped, and lifted up an item with a raised brow. 

Oikawa felt his cheeks heat up. 

It was a light blue, mid-thigh length skirt. With a huff, Oikawa reached for it, pulling it out of Suga's hands and dropping it into the pile of stuff he was keeping. 

“Don't even ask.” He snapped, though there wasn't any real anger behind it. 

Suga giggled and held his hands up in a show of surrender. “I wasn't going to!” 

They were silent for a few moments, Oikawa pouting as he pointedly refused to look at Suga. Eventually, though, he sighed and picked up the skirt. He folded it and set it back on the pile of clothes he was keeping. 

“During preparations the spring festival last year,” Oikawa said, fiddling with the pleats of the skirt. “The alphas in my class made this joke that all the second year omegas should have to wear skirts to the festival. Even males.” Oikawa still didn't meet Suga’s gaze, though there was an almost fond smile on his face from the memory. “A lot of omegas complained, but I thought it sounded fun. I've always loved skirts and makeup and nail polish, you know?” 

Oikawa sighed and finally met Suga’s eyes. “Everything was great that day,” He said. “Me and Makki both wore skirts and played games and had fun.” He picked up a dark green shirt and folded it. “At the end of the day I went off on my own to find Iwa-chan, since he was helping the volleyball team take down their decorations. A group of alphas cornered me in the hallway and teased me and grabbed at me. I don't know what they would have done if Iwa-chan hadn't found me.” 

Oikawa sniffled and blinked to hold back tears he felt coming. He wasn't going to let himself cry. 

“That was a few weeks before the training camp,” He told Suga. “Iwa-chan saved me at the festival, but there was nothing he could do at the training camp. It's all my fault. If I had just stayed in our room, he wouldn't have had to come look for me. His future wouldn't be all messed up because he decided he wants to support me through all this shit.” 

Oikawa took in a deep breath, though it came out rough. “Iwa-chan deserves better than me. I'm an awful friend. He's always done so much to protect me, but I still end up getting hurt and leaving him to clean up the mess.” He frowned and got to his feet. He walked over to the crib in the corner of his room, which his father had carried up the stairs for him a few days earlier. 

“And now I'm dragging you into it by telling you all this shit.” Oikawa huffed and fiddled with the folded blanket he had said inside. “You shouldn't have to deal with all of this.” 

Suga didn't say anything for a while, and Oikawa mentally prepared himself for Suga to get up and leave. Oikawa shouldn't have confided in Suga like this. He shouldn't have done it now and he shouldn't have done it in the shop when they first hung out. Suga didn't need a toxic, broken friend like Oikawa in his life. He deserved better, just like Iwaizumi and Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

“Your friends wouldn't be here if they didn't want you in their lives,” Suga said eventually, his voice gentle but firm. “From what you've told me, Iwaizumi really seems to care about you. He doesn't seem like the kind of person who would stick around if he didn't.” Oikawa opened his mouth, but Suga kept talking. “It's not your fault that all this happened to you, Oikawa.” Oikawa heard Suga get to his feet, followed by the soft patter of footsteps as he came up next to him. 

Suga seemed to be waiting for Oikawa to respond, but Oikawa couldn't make himself form any words. 

Suga was the first person who had told Oikawa what happened to him wasn't his fault. At least, in such direct words. To hear such a thing so suddenly… it hit him harder than it should have. 

With a flurry of movement, Oikawa turned to Suga, blinking back tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks. 

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa whispered. He didn't have to move any further. Suga picked up on what Oikawa needed, and made the first move. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders and held him close; at least, as much as Oikawa’s stomach allowed him to. Oikawa seemed to almost fall into Suga’s arms, sniffling and pressing his face into the smaller omegas shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Oikawa said. Suga hummed and nuzzled Oikawa's scent glands. That itself was a very intimate act, one Oikawa couldn't have expected from such a new friend. He and Hanamaki had only scented a few times in their years worth of friendship. And yet, Oikawa found only comfort in it. Suga's touch didn't make him feel sick, or gross. It was one of the most soothing things Oikawa had experienced in months. 

“It's the truth.” Suga chuckled. Oikawa shook his head.

“No, I mean-” Oikawa pulled back a little to meet Suga’s eyes. “Thank you for the hug.” He huffed and pulled the rest of the way back. “I'm… it helped me more than I thought a hug could.” 

Suga shrugged, his cheeks a little heated as he dropped his arms back to his sides. 

“Contact between omegas is important.” He said. “I did a research project on the important of skinship between omegas last year.” 

Oikawa nodded and wiped at his eyes, at the few tears that had escaped. He turned and walked back over to the bed, sitting down to get back to work. Suga followed and sat next to him, and neither of them said a word when their legs touched.

Three hours later, Suga and Oikawa finished tidying up Oikawa’s room. They left the newly filled boxes and garbage bags of clothes against the wall in the hallway; Oikawa didn't want to risk carrying things down the stairs in his condition. His parents had already promised to help him later when they got home from work. 

Now, the two omegas were sitting on Oikawa's bedroom floor, looking through the boxes of baby stuff they had brought up. They kept a separate box for things Suga was going to be taking with him when he left. 

“Have you and Daichi talked about what you're going to do in the future?” Oikawa asked as Suga looked through a box. Anything Oikawa still wanted was set to the side. “What you're going to do?” 

Suga nodded, a small smile on his face at the thought of his alpha. 

“We’re going to move right after we finish school,” He said. “Before I give birth. Then we'll have more time to settle down first.” 

“What are you going to do about money?” 

Suga hummed. “Daichi's uncle runs this big company in Tokyo,” He said. “We've been talking with him about working for him until we start college. We're going to be taking a year off to save money and get used to being parents. Most of his employees work from home, so we won't have to leave them with a babysitter all that much.” 

Oikawa found himself smiling. He and Suga were both taking a year off before college, and were going to be living in Tokyo. Maybe they'd be able to spend a lot of time together, especially since they would both have two young children. They could help each other. 

Then a new thought occurred to Oikawa. 

“I want to meet Daichi,” He said, grinning. “I mean, he and Iwa-chan have probably already met through volleyball, and me and you are friends. It only makes sense, right?” 

Suga hesitated for a moment, unsure. But then he smiles brightly. 

“I'll talk to Dai about it!” 

\----

“I don't know why I have to come with.” Iwaizumi grumbled the next weekend, sitting on the edge of Oikawa's bed as the omega finished getting ready. 

“You're my best friend!” Oikawa responded, turning away from his closet to face Iwaizumi. “I want you and Suga-chan to meet. Besides,” Oikawa huffed. “You already met Daichi, didn't you?”

“Yes, and we didn't exactly get along,” Iwaizumi reminded him. “We were too busy trying to keep our teams from fighting over who should have won.”

Oikawa nodded. “And now you can take the time to actually get to know each other!” He strode over and plopped down next to Iwaizumi. “Think of it as a fresh start.” 

Iwaizumi sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win against Oikawa. He didn't really care, anyways. He didn't really mind going with Oikawa to meet his new friend’s alpha. 

“Fine,” Iwaizumi said, then turned his gaze to Oikawa, who was leaning back on the bed with a triumphant smile. “You know you're not going to be able to get up on your own, right?” 

Oikawa’s smile dropped. “Shit.” 

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh and got to his feet as Oikawa struggled to sit up, his big belly in the way. Iwaizumi reached out and grabbed each of Oikawa’s hands with one of his own. After a few moments of awkward tugging, Oikawa managed to get to his feet. His cheeks were red with embarrassment, and he quickly tried to fix his ruffled hair. 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan.” He mumbled. Iwaizumi snorted and flopped back into his previous spot. 

“No problem.” He said. “Now finish getting ready so we can leave already.” 

Oikawa huffed, but was smiling as he made his way back over to the closet. 

Just under an hour later, Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat with Suga and Daichi in one of Oikawa’s favourite cafes. Oikawa and Suga st next to each other in the booth, the alphas directly across from them. 

“How far along are you?” Iwaizumi asked Suga, who had just been talking about how he was finally starting to show. 

“Three and a half months,” Suga said, smiling. “I'm due in June.” Oikawa's eyes drifted between Suga and Daichi, who had been staring at his omega fondly the whole conversarion. 

“Oh, really?” Iwaizumi hummed and took a sip from his coffee. “That's my birth month.” 

Suga and Iwaizumi talked idly for a little while, getting along better than Oikawa had even thought they would. Daichi seemed nice, too. He was a lot like Iwaizumi; quiet, but more sincere than a lot of other alphas Oikawa had met. 

“You're taking a year off of college too, Dai-chan?” Oikawa asked, resting his chin on his fist. The alpha looked a bit startled by the nickname, but Suga snickered. He knew all about Oikawa's affinity for them. 

“Yes.” Daichi said, sure and confident in the way he spoke. He was very broad, Oikawa noticed. Almost as much as Iwaizumi. “I don't want Koushi being alone all the time. We have jobs lined up with my uncle’s company.” 

Oikawa nodded and smiled; Daichi really seemed like a caring alpha. He was glad Suga had someone like him. 

They talked for some time, about their future plans and about the college program Iwaizumi was taking and what they were doing right after graduation; Suga and Daichi were going to move to Tokyo right away, and they had already been apartment hunting. Iwaizumi's parents had an apartment of their own that they used when they had to go on long business trips. He and Oikawa - and the baby - were going to be allowed to stay there until they found their own apartments. 

“What about after you give birth?” Daichi asked Oikawa some time later. “Are you going to leave your baby with your parents?” 

Oikawa shook his head, as though the thought was even absurd. 

“I'm finishing school online,” He said. “Well, kind of? My teachers are just going to be sending me my work and I can email them if I have any questions.” 

“You'll be going to school for exams, though. Right?” Suga asked, and Oikawa nodded.

“I can't get out of that one,” He sighed. “Maybe I can get away with bringing her with for that.” 

“You should talk to our teachers,” Iwaizumi said. “They all already know what's going on. Just say you have no one to watch her.” 

Oikawa nodded and shrugged, hoping he could work it all out soon. He didn't need just another thing to worry about on top of being a new single mother. 

A few hours later, Daichi and Suga left to catch their train out of Sendai. With a quick goodbye hug from Suga, Oikawa and Iwaizumi made their way back home. 

“They seemed nice,” Iwaizumi said eventually, and Oikawa grinned. “Daichi is less intimidating off the court.” 

“You are, too.” Oikawa said. “You get even more grumpy and serious when volleyball is involved.” 

Iwaizumi huffed and nudged Oikawa with his shoulder, though not hard enough to jostle him too much. 

“Rude!” Oikawa poured, though he was holding in a laugh. “What would you do if you made me fall?” 

Iwaizumi sighed, though he was smiling. “Well, I guess I'd just leave you here.” 

Oikawa squawked. “Iwa-chan!” The alpha chuckled and shook his head. 

“Kidding,” He glanced at Oikawa for a moment as they crossed the street. “I’d probably carry you home to make up for it.” 

Oikawa grinned, triumphant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! please leave a comment or kudos if you did!


	6. part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm scared, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi turned his head to meet Oikawa's shining brown eyes. 
> 
> “What are you scared about?” He asked, nothing but sincerity in his voice. 
> 
> Oikawa pressed closer, shoulders shaking. 
> 
> “Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> havent been able to write lately but ive had this part finished for weeks. still not sure how i feel about it. Leave a comment if you like it!

As they did every year, Oikawa's family started getting ready for Christmas as soon as December came. 

Every year, they had all their decorations set up within the first week. From there, they would spend the rest of the month getting ready for their family dinner and would go gift shopping more than necessary. This year, everything was the same, accept for the constant anticipation that weighed over them. 

Oikawa's due date was coming soon. Any day, he could have gone into labor. Every day Oikawa woke up and wondered if that was the day he would become a mother. 

Oikawa stopped going to school in the last week of November, when his doctor had recommended it. He was grateful for the few weeks he had to get used to online schooling before the added stress of being a mother came into play. So many things were going on in Oikawa's life all at once, and it sometimes became too much to handle. 

Oikawa had a surprising amount of free time, now that he didn't have to go to school every day. It usually only took him a few hours to complete his work, and from there, he could do whatever he wanted.

He spent a lot of time crafting, a lot of time on his blog. A lot of his followers were becoming excited over how close his due date was, and that was something Oikawa could easily understand. He was terrified, but he was excited, too. 

The day before his due date, on December thirteenth, Oikawa went into labor. 

Iwaizumi had slept over the night before, and had woken up to Oikawa pressed against him, the scent of distress coming off him and waves. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi pushed himself up onto his elbows, and the omega pressed his face into Iwaizumi's side. He seemed close to tears, his shoulders and hands shaking as he gripped Iwaizumi's shirt. “What's wrong? Are you okay?” 

Oikawa whimpered and pressed closer shaking his head in a jerky way. 

“Contractions,” Oikawa forced out through clenched teeth. “Fucking hurts.” 

Iwaizumi swore and reached down to run a hand through Oikawa's hair, his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

“How long have they been going?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa hissed out a breath and relaxed a little as the contraction passed. 

“A few hours.” 

“A few hours? Tooru-” 

“I didn't want to bother anyone!” Oikawa defended. “It was too early and I didn't want to wake anybody up.” He looked up at Iwaizumi with tears in his eyes. 

Iwaizumi sighed and sat up the rest of the way, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. It was just after six in the morning, and Iwaizumi figured it was about time to wake up Oikawa's parents and get him to the hospital. 

Thankfully, Oikawa's parents were early risers who were easily awoken by his mother's phone ringing. Within a few minutes, they came into the room. It was clear that had to stop themselves from rushing in, not wanting to scare their already panicked son. Oikawa's father approached and perched himself on the edge of the bed. He dropped hid hand to Oikawa’s arm, trying to be reassuring in a way that only a doctor could be. Oikawa's mother stayed by the door, staring into the room with a worried expression carved onto her face. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Oikawa’s father said. The omega turned his head from where it was pressed to Iwaizumi's side, meeting his father’s eyes. “I'm going to call Hisashi-San, and we'll get you to the hospital, okay? You'll be fine.” 

Oikawa gave a small nod, his voice nothing but a hoarse whisper. “Okay.” 

When Oikawa's father stepped away to call his doctor, his mother swooped in, her faded red robe pulled around her shoulders. She sat with them and petted at his hair until his father came back a few minutes later. 

“He said he'll meet us at the hospital.” His eyes dropped to his son, who gave a shaky nod and slowly sat up. Iwaizumi helped him with a supportive arm around his waist. 

“Do you want me to come with?” Iwaizumi asked, unsure. “I'll just go home if you want-” 

“Come with.” Oikawa's voice was a little too high, a little too scared. “I want Iwa-chan to be there.” He rested his forehead on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, refusing to let go of the alpha for even a moment. Iwaizumi sent a hesitant glance towards Oikawa’s mother, who just nodded. 

“Okay, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, running a hand up and down Oikawa’s back. “I'll come with.” 

Ten minutes later, they all sat in Oikawa's family car as they drove towards the hospital. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were in the back seat, Oikawa lying with his head in Iwaizumi's lap as he shook with each new contraction. Iwaizumi kept one hand in Oikawa’s hair, running through it gently. The other was being held tightly in Oikawa’s, whose grip seemed to tighten more and more by the minute. Oikawa's hospital bag was by his feet, filled with anything Oikawa may need while they were at the hospital. 

When they got to the hospital, Iwaizumi wrapped his arm around Oikawa's waist to keep him on his feet until he was placed in a wheelchair. Just outside the hospital room, Iwaizumi was stopped. 

“Are you the father?” The nurse asked, looking at him in an accusatory way. Iwaizumi froze, his mouth open. He didn't know what to say. Oikawa wanted him in the room, but he wasn't family, and he wasn't the father. They wouldn't let him in. 

But Oikawa's father stepped up behind Iwaizumi, not giving Iwaizumi a chance to speak. 

“He's as close as we're gonna get,” He said with a charming smile, the one Oikawa had picked up from him as a kid. The nurse seemed to know him well. “My son wants him there for the birth. He won't cause any problems.” 

The nurse hesitated, but after a moment she nodded and stepped aside. Iwaizumi was quick to step into the room. Oikawa had gone to the attached bathroom to change with the help of his mother, and Iwaizumi found himself wandering over to stand by the window. 

When Oikawa and his mother came out of the bathroom, he settled himself on the hospital bed, holding his almost unbelievably large stomach. Iwaizumi kept his eyes averted as they performed a quick exam, connecting a device to monitor his heart rate and checking how dilated he was. It was an awkward experience for everyone in the room. When Iwaizumi turned back to Oikawa and came to sit next to the bed, Oikawa’s face was bright red and he had his arms crossed over his chest. 

Iwaizumi took a seat in one of the chairs next to the bed. “You okay?” He asked. 

Oikawa nodded and huffed. “It's just embarrassing.” He rested his head back against the firm hospital pillow, frowning at Iwaizumi. “Are you sure you want to be here? It's going to get…” Oikawa sighed. “Gross.” 

Iwaizumi slid his chair a little closer to Oikawa, taking his hand. “Of course I'm staying,” He said. “You're my best friend. I'm not leaving you right now.” Oikawa's parents were across the room talking to the nurse, and they were both thankful they were too occupied to listen. Oikawa's cheeks darkened further, but not from the same type of embarrassment as before. 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan.” He whispered. 

Iwaizumi smiled. 

The next few hours were like a roller coaster ride. Oikawa switched back and forth between tired happiness, excitement, fear, and extreme pain. Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s hand through all of it, alternating between murmuring to him soothingly and talking about random things to distract him.

At one point, Oikawa grabbed his phone to make a post about him being at the hospital to give birth, promising to post updates and pictures later; Oikawa's mother had already begun the process of documenting the experience with her phone camera, taking pictures of Iwaizumi and Oikawa and even some videos. She said it was because she wanted to remember the experience, but Oikawa knew she wanted him to be able to properly document it on his blog later. 

Iwaizumi made sure to send texts to their friends so they would know what was going on. Hanamaki offered to come by later with Matsukawa, but Iwaizumi told him that Oikawa would probably just want to rest after giving birth and wouldn't want to be bothered.

“Do you want something to eat?” Oikawa's mother asked just after nine. “Me and your father are going to go grab some food.” 

Oikawa shook his head, still struggling to speak after another contraction that had just passed. His nurse had suggested that he get up and walk around some, but he said he felt too tired. 

“No thanks, Ka-chan,” Oikawa rested his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder, who had gotten so close that he was practically sitting on the bed. “I don't think I could eat anything right now.” Oikawa's mother nodded, and turned her gaze to Iwaizumi. 

“I'm fine, oba-chan.” Iwaizumi smiled. After a few more moments, Oikawa's parents left, leaving the two of them alone with the nurse. Oikawa kept his head rested against Iwaizumi's shoulder, eyes lightly closed. There was a few minutes of silence, Iwaizumi just caressing over Oikawa's hand with his thumb. 

Oikawa took a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering open. He pressed his face closer to Iwaizumi’s neck, near the alpha’s scent glands. 

“I'm scared, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi turned his head to meet Oikawa's shining brown eyes. 

“What are you scared about?” He asked, nothing but sincerity in his voice. 

Oikawa pressed closer, shoulders shaking. 

“Everything.” 

\---- 

At seven thirty-two pm on December thirteenth, Oikawa Airi was born. 

At eight fifteen, she lay in her mother's arms in the pastel purple blanket that had been purchased for her weeks earlier, staring up at her mother with wonder in her eyes. 

Oikawa could only state down at her, completely baffled at the thought that he had created her. She was his daughter. 

It had been fifteen painful hours of labor, but there she was. Her skin was still red from birth, but she was cleaned and fed. Her hair was dark and curly, like Oikawa’s, her eyes a brilliant green. 

Those eyes must have been the same colour as her biological father’s. Oikawa didn't care, though. If he could avoid it, he would never look at that man ever again. 

Oikawa didn't want to know what other traits she'd earned from him. To Oikawa, Airi was purely his. Nobody else's. 

“She's beautiful,” Oikawa's mother grinned. He looked up and remembered that she was taking pictures to document the day. He was a mess, and he knew he would hate the pictures later. But right now he didn't care. “She looks just like you, Tooru.” 

Oikawa nodded and ran a finger over her cheek. He didn't mean to be, but he was purring, content and tired and most importantly, happy. His daughter was here and she was okay and Oikawa had nothing to worry about in this moment. The pain in the lower half of his body was numbed by the medication they had given him after they'd had to sew him up where he had torn - which in itself was a strange experience -, and he felt ready to just fall asleep. He wasn't going to sleep yet, though. Right now he just wanted to stare at his daughter and hold her and scent her. His instincts were screaming at him to cover her in his scent, so anybody that got even close to her would know that she was his. 

Oikawa briefly wondered if his mother had felt the same way when she’d had him. 

Oikawa's eyes drifted to Iwaizumi, who still sat in the seat next to Oikawa. The alpha’s eyes were on Airi, with obvious wonder within. In that moment, Oikawa was struck by the thought of how green Iwaizumi's eyes were. Like Airi’s. For a few seconds, all Oikawa could think about was what it would be like if he was Airi’s father. Then Iwaizumi lifted his head to meet Oikawa's eyes, his smile making Oikawa’s heart clench painfully in his chest. 

“She's right,” Iwaizumi said, eyes shining brilliantly. “She's just like you.” 

Something about the way Iwaizumi said that made Oikawa blush. 

“She has eyes like Iwa-chan, though.” He said, fiddling with Airi’s blanket as an excuse to look away. “I wished she looked a lot more like you.” 

Iwaizumi didn't visibly react, but there was something different in his voice when he spoke. Something a little strained. “You do?” 

Oikawa didn't hesitate, meeting Iwaizumi's gaze once more. 

“I do,” He whispered, and both of them knew there were a lot of things being confessed in that small statement. Things neither of them were ready to address head on yet. Oikawa felt guilty for saying such a thing, worried that Iwaizumi would get angry. But the alpha just leaned in and pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. 

“Me too.” He said, and when Oikawa finally looked at him again, he was smiling. 

There was more depth in those two words than in anything anyone had ever said to Oikawa before. 

\---- 

Three days later, Oikawa was discharged from the hospital. 

It was an interesting thing, Oikawa thought. He entered the hospital as one person, and came out with a brand new person in his arms. 

Oikawa didn't do much of anything the first couple of days; he took care of Airi, did his schoolwork, and slept whenever he got the chance. Most of the time he was in so much pain that he could barely move around. His mother stayed home to help him if he needed it, but didn't ask her for help very often. He loved his mother, but he wanted to try to do this on his own, in a few months he and Iwaizumi would finish school and head off to Tokyo; he didn't want to get used to having help, only to fall into a state of panic when he didn't have her to help him anymore. 

Oikawa made a few posts on his blog about Airi’s birth, talking about how long he was in labor and how painful it was and the current state of his body. He posted some of the pictures his mother had taken at the hospital, along with a few pictures he'd taking of Airi since her birth. His follower count spiked, but he didn't care about it that much. All he wanted to do was share his and Airi’s life. 

A week after Airi was born, Oikawa found himself perched on his bed, his mother's video camera on a tripod in front of him. 

Oikawa didn't really know what to talk about at first. He didn't really know what people wanted to know. In the end, he just talked about Airi and her birth, how he'd found out he was pregnant and how he was going to be taking a year off of college to become more stable in his parenting. He ended up talking for longer than he meant to, and in the end he had more footage than he knew what to do with. He cut maybe twenty minutes of it out, including a few pictures and video clips from the hospital. And than he sat there and stared at his computer, not knowing what to do. 

He could post it, he decided. He could post it and leave a link to it on his blog and people could watch it and see his face for the first time and hear more about him than he'd ever posted before. Or he could leave it on his computer, or delete it and never let anyone lay an eye on it. 

Oikawa reached out and signed into his YouTube account. With shaking hands, he uploaded the video. Once that was done, he closed his computer and stood, carefully walking back towards his bed. He sat there, staring at Airi in her crib, where she snoozed without a care in the world. 

Oikawa didn't think he'd ever loved anybody as much as he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short first chapter (Its pretty dark I don't know why you'd enjoy it)! please leave a comment or Kudos if you do! I already have the first few chapters written so the next one should be up soon!


End file.
